Harry Potter : Scènes coupées
by Xunaly
Summary: Tout ce qui aurait pu être et n'a pas été. / 01 : Harry et son placard. / 02 : Severus vs Dumbledore. / 03 : ? / 04 : Colin récidiviste. / 05 : Al et Scorpius, rattrapages.
1. Autre Monde

**Harry Potter : Scènes coupées**

_ -Tome 1 à 7-  
_

* * *

** Scène 6.3/48 (4èmeV.) – Tome 1**

Harry Potter, neuf ans, n'avait pas peur des araignées.

Ni de celles qu'il trouvait parfois derrière le lavabo de faïence aux matins d'hiver trop vigoureux, ni de celles qui dormaient dans ses chaussettes en laine trop grandes qui n'étaient pas vraiment à lui. Pas davantage des quelques qui surveillaient ses tâches estivales dans le jardin ou d'autres plus occasionnelles qui, en tous lieux et tous temps, croisaient son chemin.

Ni de celles du placard à balais. Harry dormait dans ce placard à balais.

Du soir au matin, et parfois toute la journée en cas de sanctions. Des heures entières qui pouvaient tout aussi bien paraître interminables que providentielles. Qu'il passait en silence, présence invisible au cœur d'une maison qui niait son existence. Tendant une oreille distraite aux balais sonores de chacun des trois occupants, les yeux fixés sur le mur le plus proche. Attendant ?

Harry rêvait. A tout, et à rien. Plus souvent à tout, l'Autre-Monde n'était pas bien loin.

L'Autre-Monde était un rectangle de plâtre parfaitement vertical et recouvert d'un antique papier-peint. Du moins, il l'était aux yeux de ceux qui ne voyaient pas. A un spectateur de passage, il n'évoquait que désintérêt absolu. Ce n'était qu'un mur de plus, vulgairement laissé à nu. Personne n'aurait perdu son temps à le contempler. Attendant ?

Le premier rêve d'Harry ne possédait qu'une existence théorique sans aucune preuve matérielle. Certainement avait-il eu lieu puisque d'autres depuis l'avaient suivi, mais aucun souvenir n'en était demeuré. Ce n'était qu'une ombre supposée même si Harry n'imaginait pas avoir vécu un jour dans ce placard à balais sans l'Autre-Monde. Le premier était un peu exigu à son goût. Quoique relativement adapté à sa taille. Harry n'était pas bien grand.

Et il peignait. Immobile, les genoux ramenés sous le menton en une inconscience protection, les yeux sur le mur, Harry peignait l'Autre-Monde. Des espaces interminables de couleurs et de sons, tressés les uns aux autres en cacophonies de toutes teintes indécises vibrations. Mille pensées qui s'accumulant, grouillaient spasmodiquement le long de droites jetées à tout hasard vers le grand horizon.

Audacieux univers dont il n'osait jamais se proclamer Roi. Harry était sujet, déambulant à tout hasard, guidé par le vent, libre comme aucun autre. Se contentant d'aligner les pas méthodiquement, il contemplait, ne se lassant jamais d'un balai qui ne trouvait pas d'échos. Accueillant chaque histoire avec le même enjouement, chaque détail parfois hésitant, goûtant du bout des lèvres et satisfait, ou non mais cela n'importait plus dans l'Autre-Monde... Les images se modelaient au creux de ses mains, prenant naissance au bout de ses doigts dans un frémissement timide, se sculptaient à son esprit, possédées par ses désirs et ses aspirations.

Chaque jour comptait son recueil, chaque instant sa surprise, il ne se passait pas une seule même seconde où il devenait une ombre déjà revêtue dans un excès passé. Il était gosse riche de rien mené par sa seule inspiration, et quelques timides souhaits qu'il osait à peine murmurer au creux de la nuit.

Harry retrouvait ses parents dans l'Autre-Monde. Un homme et une femme sans visages, silhouettes anonymes dont les bras interminables l'embrassaient tendrement, clamant ce que ces bouches effacées ne pouvaient faire entendre. Le répétant autant de fois que cela semblait nécessaire. Puis ils finissaient toujours par partir tous les trois ensembles, loin du placard, loin de cette maison austère, dans un rayon éclatant de lumière verte. Pour quelle destination, il n'en avait aucune idée. Cette dernière scène ne laissait dans sa gorge qu'une sensation de vide étrange, assez désagréable pour lui tirer quelques larmes pour que le mur redevienne mur. Et Harry dans son placard. Que met-on dans un placard sous l'escalier ?

_Avec les araignées._

Qui disparaissaient dans l'épaisseur de sa couverture quand la porte venait à trembler sous les coups furieux de sa tante. C'était toujours ainsi qu'elle interrompait les fugues mentales du gamin : crachant un ordre matinal entre ses dents comme certains délivrent leur politesse. Harry devait alors quitter sa prison d'illusions, jetant le plus souvent à l'Autre-Monde, sagement contenu, un bref regard à la dérobée. Près à redevenir celui sans nom, ombre muette obéissante ce gamin malingre qu'il était tant amusant de poursuivre et de battre, de soumettre et punir, lui livrant les dettes d'autres qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Le rêve n'existait plus au-delà de la porte. Celle-ci ouverte, l'Autre-Monde était mur et Harry orphelin, élevé chez son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Personne ne voulait de lui.

Sauf les araignées.

* * *

**- REJETÉE -  
**

* * *

_Propriété artistique : J.K. Rowling.  
_

'Jour aux curieux de passage,

Que faut-il attendre de ce projet ? Un grand défouloir personnel. L'occasion d'essayer différents styles, de décrasser des doigts trop longtemps inactifs mais aussi de revisiter ce qui a parfois été évoqué en une ligne, de mettre en scène des rencontres qui n'ont pas toujours eu lieu, de soulever des thèmes qui sont restés dans l'ombre, de voir des personnages autrement, d'aller un peu plus en profondeur, de continuer à imaginer cet univers...  
Si éventuellement vous-mêmes aviez des idées, faites m'en part, elles pourraient m'intéresser.

Un grand panier à pulsions, voilà ce que cette publication est.

Cette fois-ci mon intérêt s'est porté sur Harry. Sur ce qu'un enfant peut faire pour passer le temps quand il ne possède rien pour le tuer. Le style est assez particulier, sur bien des aspects je me suis basée sur la poésie. Tout le texte est porté volontairement sur la communication. Aucun dialogue n'y est présent pour renforcer l'impression de solitude. D'abandon.  
J'espère être parvenue à le rendre tel que je le pensais.

Pour les intéressés, à une prochaine fois !

* * *

_Victime conciliante suivante : Severus (Tome 7)._


	2. Ceux qui restent

**Harry Potter : Scènes coupées**

_-Tome 1 à 7-_

* * *

**Scène 68/154 (1èmeV.) – Tome 7**

Lily Potter avait les yeux verts, disait-on.

Les ignorants affirmaient d'un vert émeraude de toute beauté. Telles deux pierres bordées de cils épais qui venaient piqueter les bords d'un lac à la finesse exquise. Des yeux de femme comme aucune autre n'en avait jamais possédés, d'une troublante clarté, qui paraissaient lire au creux des âmes. Seul le fils semblait avoir hérité de la couleur de ces iris légendaires

Il n'en était rien. Ce n'était que simple nostalgie d'un entourage distrait envers un souvenir passé chéri, trop tôt arraché. Maquillage que la mort seule apportait, enjolivant les êtres. Travail méthodique qui polissait chaque qualité jusqu'à la plus incertaine qui soit, faisait des actes les plus quotidiens des événements quand tout ce qui devait l'être passait sous silence.

Censure funèbre tout Homme est bon quand crevé.

Quand il est temps de dresser le bilan face à une famille éplorée que le chagrin assomme, le vide seul ose songer au pire. La surface se maintient lisse et brillante, sublime écrin d'une vitrine de présentation, hypocrite description d'un être rendu intouchable. Et quelle réaction plus humaine que celle de conserver le meilleur du regretté défunt ? Qui pour traîner volontairement le poids de souvenirs douloureux et n'en être jamais délivré ? Rien ne coûte de pleurer un héros.

_Lily Potter avait les yeux vert émeraude, disait-on. C'était une femme sans égale, la mère véritable qui s'était sacrifiée pour la chair de sa chair. Une figure de la Première Guerre que d'autres avaient osé emporter, qui n'avait jamais faibli face à l'ennemi, demeurée aux côtés de son mari jusqu'à leurs derniers instants. _

Severus n'en gardait que l'image éternelle d'une adolescente aux sourires six fois trop grands. Ce roux feu follet qui avait désaxé son monde et n'en avait jamais eu conscience. Pour lequel, encore aujourd'hui, la flamme ancienne persistait, intouchable. Et l'oubli n'y pouvait rien, ne brouillait que les souvenirs quand les émotions demeuraient inaltérables, animées d'une ferveur dévorante. Il s'était condamné des années de cela à la plus délicieuse des souffrances. A la dévotion la plus humiliante qui soit.

_Lily Potter et son anonyme sœur, chuchotant, abandonnées dans l'herbe automnale. Un profil adoré mémorisé tant de fois qu'une ombre redessine encore. Les crins de cuivre dissipés dans une nuque à la courbe constellée de rousseurs. Le front trop large à peine dissimulé sous la masse pour l'intrus il est bien mieux ainsi en vaste étendue non-conquise. Le nez petit, retroussé, un peu disgracieux et pourtant charmant, le menton insuffisant pour supporter cette bouche large, ce déséquilibre de l'ensemble. _

Il n'avait vraiment été que pour Lily du moins, si tant est qu'on puisse être ainsi. Sa rencontre, seule, avait marqué le début véritable de sa vie. Ce qui avait précédé avant n'était que miettes d'une enfance éclatée. Des échos de cris qui ne semblaient jamais cesser et qu'il fuyait alors. Deux silhouettes unies autrefois par un miracle que le temps faisait s'entredéchirer par coups, et les bouteilles s'amoncelant dans l'évier sans fond. Il n'avait aucunement existé entre eux. Trop de fantômes pour occuper ce gouffre, le contemplant de leurs grandes orbites sombres comme des statues indéfinissables.

Severus était trop petit pour comprendre.

Dès lors la solitude s'était révélée un foyer accueillant. Personne ne l'attendait nulle part, ainsi il pouvait aller partout où il le désirait. Son monde déserté ne se plaignait jamais de ses incessants voyages aux départs souvent précipités et destinations inconnues à peine pressenties. Il pouvait passer des heures à ne rien faire, se perdre dans les recoins les plus curieux qui soient. Aucune punition ne l'attendait quand il rentrait, s'il rentrait. Baisser les yeux quand il se penche sur sa mère tu la vois trembler mais elle ne cesse de crier, il la frappe, tu le sais mais il reste immobile dans sa chambre. Muet.

La lâcheté légendaire des Serpentards.

_Lily Potter lui sourit, ses yeux sombres posés sur lui. Elle ne se recule pas lorsque leurs bras se frôlent parfois, son sourire gigantesque ne fait que s'étendre davantage. Elle le voit, il existe pour elle et son existence la rend heureuse. Quelqu'un l'attend. Lily lui sourit et il se demande encore comment il a pu haïr les Autres._

« Vous pensez trop, mon ami. »

Un soupir exaspéré.

« Le silence vous allait si bien pourtant, Monsieur. »

Dumbledore n'eut pour seul réponse qu'un timide sourire. Même confiné dans son gigantesque cadre doré exhibé au centre de tous les autres comme l'étoile unique d'un système, le vieil homme continuait de hanter la conscience de Severus. A chaque seconde qu'il osait passer dans ce bureau qui, tout entier, semblait perpétuellement hurler : au vol ! Au meurtrier ! A l'assassin, ce qui était plus juste en soit. Même si, même si… Cela n'avait jamais été suffisant pour lutter face à la culpabilité.

« Vous ne désirez pas tant cela. »

Severus détestait les affirmations de cet homme qui ne doutait pas. Justes, constamment justes, et sa grogne retenue pour seul bouclier bien qu'il ne le trompait plus depuis longtemps. Dumbledore lui avait accordé sa confiance là où personne n'aurait osé sans jamais revenir sur sa décision, cela était tout. Tout était dit.

« Ne vous avancez pas trop, vieillard sénile. »

Les yeux pétillant accueillirent l'insulte avec l'indulgence d'un parent.

_Lily et son dos, droit et sec, longiligne sous l'épaisseur de l'uniforme. Vision débordante de mépris. Qui l'ignore en insolente aisance, son regard glisse sur lui sans se poser ni le reconnaître. Pas de colère dans ce visage familier aux traits figés. Ses sourires et son attention sont dévoués à d'autres qu'il hait de tout son élan, de toute sa rage. Pour un mot jeté de sa bouche, il n'existe plus pour elle. La haine n'est pas le contraire de l'amour, c'est l'indifférence. La neutre non-existence. _

« Vous l'aimez encore. »

A force de choses, ce n'était plus là une question. Mais un simple état de fait qui l'humiliait chaque jour davantage. Etait-il bien nécessaire d'en faire la constatation encore maintenant ?

« Vous m'êtes une énigme, Severus. »

Il avait laissé son sort entre les mains du temps autrefois. S'abandonnant tout à lui, pressant les images persistantes de se ternir et son désir de capituler dans les honneurs. Comme des milliards d'autres se donnaient à la vie et son cours. Il avait pourtant dû se résoudre à un cœur qui ne savait pas oublier. Piteux cliché pour le méchant qu'il était.

« Il me semblait pourtant que vous n'y étiez pas si indifférent. Osa-t-il finalement lâcher du bout des lèvres, revanchard.

_Vous êtes au courant ? »

Le vieux semblait soudain presque gêné.

« Juste des échos, assez pour deviner.

_Ce n'est pas comparable. Rien de ces choses-là ne le sont. »

Severus leva à peine les yeux à cette réponse plus silencieuse qu'un murmure. Sur le visage peint de l'ancien directeur ne se lisait plus que de la peine, une calme nostalgie. Une étendue de chair marquée par les nombreuses années, dont chaque pli de peau paraissait comme la cicatrice d'un regret tenace.

Était-ce alors un sursaut de pitié face à cette image pathétique ou de la compassion ? Severus se vit quelque part dans ce regard lointain, comme cet homme tentant de fuir sa propre ombre sans y parvenir. S'épuisant à la tâche.

« Il ne m'a pas rendu heureux... »

Non, cet amour ne l'avait jamais rendu heureux. Juste maladivement envieux d'un être qui n'avait jamais été à lui bien qu'il se soit plu à le croire. Qu'un autre lui avait aisément ôté dans un sourire triomphant. Et lui s'était rendu sans réelle protestation, se résignant à obéir aux caprices d'un destin simplement injuste. Sans faire appel.

« Ni plus fort, ces théories que vous prônez ne sont que mensonges. »

Il s'était parfois demandé ce qui serait arrivé si, en gosse naïf, il était resté chez lui ce vendredi soir fatidique. Si Lily Evans n'était pas entrée dans son monde avec pertes et fracas comme une incontrôlable tempête. Il préférait croire que cette alternative là aurait été la bonne, s'il avait su plus tôt…

« Vous vous laissez aveugler par votre ressentiment, mon ami. N'oubliez pas le meilleur. »

_Lily le regarde. Son nom sur sa langue. _

Ça tord dans sa gorge, soudain.

« Elle avait les yeux verts.

_Je sais, Severus.

_Vert de cobalt. »

Et dans ces yeux-là, il y avait eu un peu de place pour lui.

* * *

**-REJETÉE-**

* * *

_Propriété artistique : J.K. Rowling._

'Jour,

Pour cette fois-ci, un texte un peu moins dans les extrêmes : plus à mi-chemin, plus à portée aussi en lecture -dans le sens plus agréable je pense. J'aurai pu m'arrêter bien davantage sur les origines, le développement de l'émotionnel de Severus, mais ce n'était pas vraiment mon objectif ici.

J'ai essayé de rendre au mieux son amour très naïf d'enfant solitaire qui perd pied à la première affection qu'il reçoit. Sa résignation confrontée au temps qui semble tout emporter sauf ce dont il veut réellement se débarrasser. Aussi parce qu'il ne le souhaite pas tant que cela. A quel point son esprit semble former une boucle revenant perpétuellement à Lily.

J'espère que ça ira. Le prochain sera très particulier.

(_rod100_ : Ton appréciation m'est allée droit au cœur. Merci, vraiment. ^^)

* * *

_Victimes conciliantes suivantes : ? (Tome 3)._


	3. Toi et Moi

**Harry Potter : Scènes coupées**

_-Tome 1 à 7-_

* * *

**Scène 19bis/57 (2èmeV.) – Tome 3**

_08:03 pm Parc de Poudlard_

« Je te dis que les Espagnols ont triché !

_Tu te fais des idées.

_Ils ont gardé la main mise pendant tout le match alors qu'ils remontent de la soixante-douzième place. Ils ont triché ! C'est pas possible autrement. Ils ne peuvent pas revenir comme ça après une saison aussi désastreuse que la leur !

_Les deux équipes étaient dans les règles.

_Pas possible.

_La Coopération est suffisamment équipée pour lutter contre les fraudes. Il n'y avait rien hier soir. On l'aurait su.

_Pas possible je te dis !

_Et quoi, ils ont monté des moteurs sur leurs balais et fourni une longue-vue ensorcelée à leur attrapeur ?

_Des mo…quoi ? Non, peu importe. C'aurait pas suffi à les faire gagner. Il y a autre chose de beaucoup plus complexe derrière tout ça… Quelque chose d'indétectable… Un nouveau sort sans doute.

_Tu es surtout en train de te trouver une bonne excuse pour le pari.

_Absolument pas !

_C'est ce qu'on dit… Tu te dégonfles.

_Du tout. J'analyse les résultats, c'est normal !

_J'appelle ça une tentative de fuite plutôt. Tu as promis pourtant qu'en cas de victoire espagnole…

_C'était pas censé arriver ! Jamais les Japonais n'auraient dû perdre contre cette équipe de quatrième zone !

_Pourtant c'est le cas, tu dois chanter son ode à Rusard. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

_Tu pourrais me soutenir un peu plutôt oui !

_Oh mais je te suis de tout cœur avec toi pour ta future prestation artistique. On avait dit dans le Grand Hall, n'est-ce pas ? A une heure de pointe pour avoir le maximum de spectateurs ?

_Je te méprise.

_J'y compte bien. »

.  
.

« Le ciel est terriblement beau ce soir.

_Hmm ?

_Parfois je me demande si tu prends vraiment la peine de m'écouter.

_Il serait bien plus simple de te supporter si je ne le faisais pas.

_N'importe quoi. »

.  
.

« Tu es bien sage. En train de réfléchir à tes futures paroles ? Ou de digérer la défaite de ton équipe adorée ?

_Je contemple les étoiles. Elles au moins sont polies. Continue à te tuer sur ton devoir de Sortilèges, toi.

_Si ce n'est pas mignon, les étoiles… Il faut reconnaître que ta fièvre poétique te fait honneu…

_Je voudrais les manger.

_Pardon ?

_Les étoiles. Je veux les manger. Ce serait pas difficile de les décrocher en plus. Je prendrai juste mon balai pour aller les cueillir, elles me brûleront le bout de la langue…bouillonneront jusque dans mon ventre, sous ma peau ! Comme une intarissable source nouvelle d'énergie dans laquelle puiser. Tu imagines ?

_Tiens donc. C'est nouveau ça.

_Tu es encore en train de te moquer.

_Non. Sincèrement, je pense que tu te fais des idées comme à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

_Mais ça ne t'intéresse vraiment pas un peu ?

_De quoi ?

_Le ciel.

_Ça le devrait ?

_Et bien, c'est grand. »

.

« Et…c'est beau ? Ne ris pas… ! C'est très sérieux.

_Oui bien entendu, c'est très sérieux.

_Le ciel et ses étoiles indénombrables, sa profondeur infinie, fenêtre ouverte sur l'univers tout entier… Même toi, t'es tellement peu de chose sous lui ! Rien qu'un insecte qui s'agite piteusement pour attirer l'intérêt sur lui ! Un point tout minuscule qu'il contemple à des centaines de kilomètres, si déjà il te voit vraiment. Alors tu peux bien parler !

_La comparaison est intéressante. J'y repenserai un autre jour ?

_T'es vraiment pas croyable… »

.

« Tu me désespères.

_Ce fait est réciproque.

_Comment peut-on même pas jeter un coup d'œil à ce tableau absolument magique… ? Il suffit pourtant de lever la tête, la vue est juste à notre portée si humblement exposée ! Et toi non, tu préfères les user sur cette théorie abrutissante et insipide…

_Faut-il vraiment que je prenne la peine de répondre ?

_Nan, je préfère pas savoir en fait. »

.  
.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

_Je te vois jamais sourire. »

.

« Je veux dire, de joie. Un vrai de vrai…Tu vois ? »

.

« J'ai dû mal à croire qu'on se connaît depuis un an. Je comprends toujours pas à quoi tu penses. »

.  
.

« Si tu ne me le demandes jamais aussi…

_Hm… Alors, à quoi tu penses là maintenant ?

_Au meilleur moyen de te faire taire. »

.  
.

« Tu mérites vraiment pas de m'avoir ! Tu refroidirais même la Lune.

_Oh ? Celle-là aussi tu veux la manger ?

_Je sais que c'est possible. C'est juste toi qui crèverais de peur sur un balai. Tu serais même pas cap d'aller le plus haut possible ! Si déjà tu savais comment décoller…

_Hm, certainement. Mais si tu veux essayer, n'hésite pas. Aussi haut qu'il te sera nécessaire pour ne pas avoir à revenir. »

.

« On peut savoir ce qui dans mes propos méritait cette hilarité malvenue de ta part ?

_Rien, j'ai compris .Je pourrais le faire mais tu t'ennuierais trop sans moi ! Je me sentirais coupable !

_Seigneur, que la vie de tes niais est tendre…

_Bien possible. Mais t'inquiète pas, je vais rester pour le moment avec toi ! Tu en as plus besoin que les étoiles, largement. Elles se sont passées de moi depuis des millénaires, c'est pas maintenant que la donne va changer. Elles pourront m'attendre encore un peu.

_Epargne-moi plutôt ce sourire stupide, tu veux ?

_Non. Regarde, je l'étire encore plus…

_Pitoyable.

_Je sais, je sais. »

.  
.

« Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça.

_Tu veux pas m'embrasser ?

_Hein… ? Non !

_D'accord. »

.

« Plus tard, tu voudras bien ? Mettons…dans trois ans ? Ça t'irait ?

_Cette défaite était peut-être un trop grand choc pour toi, finalement.

_Je m'en remettrai. Le match retour n'a pas été disputé après tout. Et cette fois les Espagnols auront ce qu'ils méritent, en mauvais tricheurs ! Les Japonais vont les écraser haut la main ! Et je serai là pour fêter leur victoire, comme toujours.

_En attendant fanatique, il te reste trois strophes à écrire sur notre admirable manutentionnaire de placards. Tu ferais bien de t'y mettre là pour demain matin…

_Mais je cherche, je cherche ! Je fais que ça ! T'as une rime pour aller avec "balai" ?

_"Martinet au cuir ciré".

_Oh ! Brillante ! Devancée par…hm, un : « Sous le ciel de tes interminables couloirs »… ! Je vois très bien oui : « Sous le ciel affaissé de tes interminables couloirs, tu marches… ». Ca commence à rendre non ?

_Ne m'écris jamais de poèmes à l'avenir, tu veux ?

_Ah, je peux pas promettre ça. Surtout si j'ai que trois ans.

_Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit oui.

_ Qui ne dit mot consent.

_Va crever. »

* * *

**-REJETÉE-**

* * *

_Propriété artistique : J.K. Rowling._

'Jour,

J'aurai presque du retard cette fois-ci... Mes excuses, j'ai pour habitude de poster le mardi et j'ai presque manqué celui-ci.  
Sinon, par où commencer si ce n'est les remerciements ? Je n'en espérais pas tant mais merci sincèrement à ceux qui m'ont laissé des mots sur le dernier écrit. Je suis vraiment ravie que ce Severus-là ait pu vous plaire un peu.

Quant à cette fois-ci, texte particulier comme prévu. Du dialogue et seulement du dialogue brut. On me reproche souvent de me perdre dans des des pavés de réflexion et/ou de descriptions sans conversation au milieu pour alléger le tout et le rendre plus agréable. Considérez cette publication-là comme une revanche très extrême de ma part.

Pour l'objectif vraiment premier de ce texte, je pense que vous l'aurez saisi. Pas d'identités pour ces personnes qui discutent entre elles. J'ai voulu ici mettre leur relation en avant plus que tout le reste, plus que les personnages en eux-mêmes. Rendre un échange "universel" dans un sens.

En espérant avoir pu vous distraire cette fois encore. Merci de votre attention. ^^

* * *

_Victimes conciliantes suivantes : Colin Crivey (Tome 2)._


	4. Flashman

**Harry Potter : Scènes coupées**

_-Tome 1 à 7-_

* * *

**Scène 24/60 (1èmeV.) – Tome 2**

Le monde du scoop avait la peau dure, Colin Crivey était le mieux placé pour le savoir.

L'impitoyable guerre qui se trouvait menée au nom de l'information était aussi bien valable chez les sorciers comme dans le monde des humains dépourvus de dons en Magie –le terme moldu semblait trop étrange dans sa bouche encore. Et même si le fringant Colin de onze ans à peine (primant de l'année à Poudlard) avait toute la vie devant lui pour accepter cette terrible réalité, il était déjà fort bien décidé à tailler sa place auprès des plus grands à coups de salves de flashs ininterrompus s'il le fallait. Il serait photographe dans un éminent journal ou il ne serait pas. Cela était une parfaite certitude venue se loger dans un coin de sa tête il y a fort longtemps de cela elle n'en avait plus bougé.

Oui Mesdames, Messieurs, Colin Crivey serait le photographe le plus célèbre de son siècle ! Rien que ça, qui s'annonçait grandiose par-ailleurs.

Quant à réaliser ce rêve de toujours dans quel monde ? La question valait la peine d'être posée. Il ne savait pas y répondre pour le moment, encore tout tremblant de la découverte récente de cet autre univers, jailli de l'ombre si soudainement. Et comment aurait-il pu seulement l'imaginer ? Fils d'un humble laitier divorcé de quarante-deux ans, Georges Crivey de son nom, la Magie était restée pour Colin une tentatrice porte de secours sur le rêve comme pour n'importe quel autre enfant. Ni plus, ni moins, bien que quelques événements étranges avaient bien eu lieu auparavant. Autant dire que la réception du hibou officiel de Poudlard avait été un événement qui resterait dans les annales familiales à jamais –son père y avait perdu des cheveux. Pour Colin, c'était la chance de sa vie.

Même en cette splendide soirée de fin Novembre, alors qu'il passait davantage son temps à courir d'un bout à l'autre du château, remplissant ses pellicules à tours de doigts pressés d'innombrables témoignages, il ne pouvait s'empêcher…d'admirer avec une absolue vénération, de ses yeux naïfs grands ouverts comme de son objectif. Chaque tableau animé valait une longue attention, chaque vieille armure aux genoux grinçants méritait son instant de gloire, chaque apparition d'un élève sorcier, d'un fantôme égaré s'accompagnait d'une étude… Du plus discret aux évidentes preuves de cette muette puissance curieuse et insondable qu'il ne pouvait que percevoir en ces murs centenaires.

Se sentant comme un étranger posant impunément les pieds là où ceux-ci n'étaient point autorisés.

_Jeune condamné à mort._

« Hé Colin ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

Le jeune Griffondor chassa sa torpeur d'un mouvement maladroit. Se donnant contenance, il leva les yeux sur les visages impatients de ses camarades de premières années, suspendus à ses lèvres en cet instant comme d'appliqués lecteurs. Le public n'était pas bien grand ce soir, mais cela saurait évoluer avec le temps : Colin était encore jeune débutant et animé par la bonne volonté, comme à chaque fois.

« Alors Harry a fait une figure absolument extraordinaire pour lui échapper ! Reprit-il avec une véritable emphase, l'enjouement s'éveillant naturellement à la mention de son idole. Un renversé sensationnel ! Vous auriez vu à quel point il est adroit ! »

Des exclamations ravies accueillirent les détails, suivies par les nécessaires chuchotements entre comparses admiratifs.

« C'est bien Potter.

_Quel mec ! »

Oh la partie n'était pas gagnée, non.

La concurrence était rude dans le milieu, intraitable. Et personne ne lui ferait de cadeaux malgré son jeune âge. Bien au contraire. Toujours aussi surprenant de constater à quel point l'on ignorait plus jeune que soit avec une telle aisance. Après tout, il n'était qu'un gosse oui, le mieux placé pour le savoir aussi ce que d'autres avaient tendance à oublier dans leur naturel mépris. Un petit être naïf et bruyant qu'il était doux de se débarrasser. Jetable à l'infini.

Colin eut un sourire glacé. Il s'était déjà frotté notamment à Lavande, sa collègue Parvati un peu plus tôt, en pâles échos d'un journalisme mutilé, éventré à coups de talons pointus indéniablement féminins. Davantage des colporteuses de ragots –fumées de couloirs pour les intimes- que de véritables futures professionnelles, même s'il les conservait en catégorie ennemie par pur souci de précaution. Malefoy aussi dans son genre valait son taux d'attention. Le décoloré ne s'en donnait pas l'air sous son masque d'aristocrate coincé, il était pourtant plus actualisé qu'une commère.

« Potter est bien trop fort pour se faire rattraper par un minable cognard ! »

Concert d'approbations répondit à cette voix de la raison perdue dans la masse.

« C'est pourtant à cause de ce même cognard que Potter est à l'infirmerie ce soir… »

La remarque de Sean jeta un froid en écho. Aussitôt une pluie de regards noirs outrés s'abattit sur le dégingandé garçon qui ne leur accorda aucune considération, fièrement campé dans un fauteuil proche, penché sur le dernier devoir de Métamorphose. Un roc d'impassibilité au milieu de la masse pour lequel Colin eut un sourire désabusé. Ah, celui-là et Harry… Son camarade de dortoir ne cultivait absolument pas la même admiration qu'eux pour Celui-qui-a-survécu. Cette histoire extraordinaire d'un enfant exterminant le Mage Noir le plus puissant de son siècle, ne tirait que des soupirs agacés au réfractaire.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il la découvrait : Sean était issu d'une famille de sorciers. On lui avait rabâché les oreilles dès ses plus jeunes jours avec l'héroïsme du Survivant, du moins c'était ce qu'il avait expliqué à un Colin buté. Et finalement, après d'indénombrables altercations, il avait compris. Enfin il essayait du moins. Forcément à ses yeux de fils de parents sans pouvoir, tout lui apparaissait différemment, déposé dans un délicat velours ourlé. Il ne se plaignait jamais comme d'autres des cours trop ennuyants par-exemple, des devoirs à rendre… Il était notamment le seul de sa classe à garder les yeux grands ouverts en Histoire de la Magie, absolument émerveillé par ses récits de guerres, de réunions entre ces êtres qui avaient peuplé auparavant ses lectures et ses rêves.

Harry était un véritable héros pour lui. L'incarnation vivante d'une légende et il osait encore à peine croire qu'ils appartenaient à la même Maison, qu'ils se croisaient quotidiennement. Colin avait même discuté avec lui, bon sang ! Ils se connaissaient, combien d'admirateurs pouvaient en dire de même avec leurs idoles ? Le Survivant avait retenu son nom, celui qui avait défait la plus grande menace qui soit et Colin ne pouvait réfréner cette terrible curiosité qui l'habitait. Comment vivait-on en sauveur du monde ? Que pouvait bien ressentir ce garçon moins large que lui sous la pression des attentes d'un peuple entier ? Pour un triomphe dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir que le vide.

_Seul, face à la mort. _

« T'es un crétin Sean ! Potter a gagné le match malgré tout !

_Ouais, absolument.

_Inutile de se disputer à ce sujet. Le plus important est qu'Harry se rétablisse le plus vite possible. » Coupa Colin, pressentant une inutile altercation.

Cette remarque mit heureusement tout le monde d'accord. Chacun allant bientôt de son petit commentaire sur la santé du héros si précieuse et son amélioration dans les jours à venir. Peu désireux de demeurer plus longtemps le point d'attention alors que son récit épique n'avait plus lieu d'être, le jeune photographe s'éloigna des premières années en plein conciliabule pour rejoindre son réfractaire ami.

« Ce n'est qu'un bras cassé, il s'en remettra Potter. Grommela Sean pour seul accueil, le nez plongé dans son parchemin.

_A vrai dire je vois mal comment quelque chose qui n'existe pas pourrait rester brisé. »

Le garçon maussade haussa un sourcil, son regard se posant dès lors sur lui.

« Toi, tu es encore au courant d'un fait que j'ignore, Flashman.

_Si tu prenais la peine de creuser un peu plus… Se permit de répliquer Colin dans un sourire moqueur avant de reprendre plus doucement, peu désireux de trop ébruiter l'information. En voulant le soigner, Lockart a fait disparaître les os de son bras.

_Oh… Là je compatis. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu un second sortilège de mort finalement. »

Le photographe ne put retenir un rire à cette dernière remarque. Même fervent admirateur d'Harry, il ne pouvait résister à l'humour caustique de celui qui était clairement son premier et véritable ami. Une chance qu'il se soit installé par hasard à ses côtés en cours de Sortilèges. Colin n'imaginait même pas s'il avait fait cela avec Jordan… Non. Il ne voulait pas imaginer. Dans une autre vie miséreuse sans doute.

« Je pensais lui apporter quelque chose à manger pour ce soir. L'infirmerie n'est pas le lieu le plus divertissant qui soit. »

Un soupir résigné répondit à son ton songeur alors que Sean replongeait sa plume dans l'encrier le plus proche et son esprit dans son devoir.

« Aller, le retour de la demoiselle énamourée… Ça m'avait manqué. Ou pas.

_Sean.

_Quel courage d'aller braver le couvre-feu pour ton chevalier manchot…

_Ce ne sera pas la première fois. » Contra Colin, habitué à se jouer de la surveillance pour des visites nocturnes.

Un court silence lui répondit. Patient, il se laissa aller plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, surveillant négligemment la course de la pointe fragile sur toute la largeur de parchemin, apercevant presque les mots se former dans les yeux de son appliqué voisin de dortoir.

« Fais comme ta conscience te le réclame, jeune fille. Se décida finalement celui-ci, sans lever pour autant les yeux de son travail.

_Absolument mon ami, absolument.

_Va sauver ton beau alors, mais fais attention à ne pas te faire pincer par l'affreuse vilaine sorcière. »

Colin, qui venait tout juste de se décider à quitter la moelleuse assise, se figea dans son action, une moue songeuse s'installant sur son visage tandis qu'il demandait :

« Qui ça ? McGonagall ?

_Mais non voyons… Rusard. » Le corrigea Sean dans un clin d'œil.

Le rire seul du photographe se fit entendre alors que la petite silhouette trapue s'éloignait déjà vers l'entrée de la salle commune, se faufilant habilement entre les autres occupants qui s'étaient réunis en nombre ce soir-là pour fêter l'amère victoire. Vite disparue.

_Tuer… Déchiqueté… Du sang ! Le sang frais enfin… Mordre…_

Colin tétanisé et impuissant fixait deux gros yeux jaunes à travers son objectif.

Dites : "Cheeese !"

* * *

**-REJETÉE-**

* * *

_Propriété artistique : J.K. Rowling._

'Jour,

On retourne sur du plus classique pour cette fois-ci. Pas de tentative de concept, pas de tortueuses créations narratives. Juste quelques minutes prises pour un personnage qui est demeuré au cours de cette série, très secondaire. Un de ceux qu'on apprécierait de pouvoir faire taire en refermant le livre.

Pour autant, nous moldus lecteurs, sommes très proches de Colin. J'ai mis l'accent sur l'admiration qu'il ressent à découvrir un nouveau monde justement pour cela. A quel point cela est finalement aisé de s'imaginer courir partout pour se remplir les yeux de Poudlard et de l'univers de la Magie. Au risque de faire de mauvaises rencontres ?

Le prochain sera davantage musclé en quantité et contenu. Et je n'entends pas forcément émotionnel. Bon courage d'avance, et merci, merci oui d'être parvenu jusque là. ^^

* * *

_Victimes conciliantes suivantes : Scorpius Malefoy & Albus Potter (Tome Bonus)._


	5. Détournement conceptuel

**Harry Potter : Scènes coupées**

_-Tome Bonus-_

[_Aoheili, je te le dois depuis terriblement longtemps celui-là, si tu te rappelles comme moi quand est-ce que tu me l'as demandé la première fois. Prépare la poêle, tu vas me détester. ^^_]

* * *

**Scène 80/371 (2èmeV.) – Tome BONUS**

Albus ne put retenir un soupir de découragement.

Son poing résigné demeura inerte contre la porte de leur dortoir commun. Il fallait croire que ce crétin avait vraiment pris la très sale habitude de s'enfermer à clé. Cela allait faire bientôt trois heures entières depuis son départ empressé de la Grande Salle en fin de déjeuner dominical. Et bien entendu, Monsieur jouait la sourde oreille traditionnelle quand son honorable camarade ne réclamait qu'à pouvoir récupérer un bien de la plus importance sans délai.

Merci la vie en communauté.

« Scorpius bordel ! Ne m'oblige pas à sortir une argumentation plus musclée ! Ouvre. »

Sa baguette magique se trouvait dans la poche gauche de son pantalon comme à l'accoutumée, soigneusement placée à la verticale. Albus aimait bien l'avoir du côté du cœur, un peu par superstition, aussi parce que ce poignet-là semblait plus dégourdi que son voisin elle était ainsi conservée à l'abri de viles intempéries non-prévues sous son épaisse robe de sorcier et à parfaite hauteur de ses doigts pour une prise en main efficace, rapide. Il ne s'agissait jamais là de détails pour un pur pacifiste comme lui.

« Je compte jusqu'à trois en Turc, attention ! Bir… »

Il sembla qu'on s'agitait enfin derrière l'épais panneau de bois massif orné, comme l'intégralité des meubles appartenant à leur Maison, de tortueux serpents. Imperturbable, Albus croisa les bras, se laissant un instant avant d'annoncer encore :

« Iki… »

Ses doigts demeurèrent néanmoins sagement immobiles, la force de l'habitude. Il semblait qu'avoir la curieuse idée d'être l'ami de Scorpius Malefoy condamnait à une éternelle répétition des scènes du quotidien. Si c'était le cas des bonnes, c'était aussi, évidemment, celui des mauvaises. La prochaine fois, il prendrait davantage le temps d'écouter son oncle Ron. Et depuis combien d'années se répétait-il cela d'ailleurs ?

Un sourire désabusé vint occuper ses lèvres un instant avant que celles-ci ne meuvent à nouveau pour…

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

_Üç… »

La porte venait brutalement de céder aux revendications, s'ouvrant tout grand sur un blondinet passablement échevelé et pris visiblement de cours dans ses occupations. Une curieuse bestiole que celle-ci au passage, qu'une main de géant semblait avoir pris à la tête pour étirer d'un coup le corps tout entier. Scorpius faisait de l'ombre aux septièmes années depuis peu en silhouette longiligne et nerveuse, complètement noyée dans les pans interminables de son uniforme. Si la stature était définitivement celle d'un adulte, le visage restait celui d'un adolescent dans sa plus dure période. Avec le nez le plus grand et pointu qui soit de Poudlard, qui paraissait manquer de peu, tous les matins, de tremper dans le porridge en guise de réveil. Appendice familial s'en défendait-il avec véhémence.

« Tu n'avais pas ta recherche en Potions à boucler au lieu de rester là à rien faire, Al ? »

Un jour, il finirait par étrangler ce grand abruti qui ne méritait que ça. C'était une promesse envers lui-même, songea avec délectation ledit « Al ». Et il avait encore les pupilles complètement dilatées d'avoir passer des heures plongé dans ses bouquins tordus, avec cette étincelle de satisfaction propre aux fous furieux. Ce type avait vraiment des passions pitoyables… Mais ce n'était pas tant avec la collection de fourchettes qu'Albus était fâché. Ni même l'accumulation de Rubik's cubes, après tout cette occupation spatiale là concernait Terrence et le dessous de son lit. Les constructions éphémères en cotons-tiges ne posaient pas vraiment de soucis non plus quand on avait pris juste l'habitude de les contourner pendant ses crises occasionnelles de maniaquerie. Franchement, ce n'était pas ça le pire.

« Et bien j'attendais qu'un grand benêt de ta connaissance se décide à lever son cul pour rejoindre le monde des vivants après une après-midi entière de commatage. Ca a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, il est particulièrement flemmard. »

Habitué au caractère chatouilleux de son camarade de vie, Scorpius se contenta d'hausser un sourcil dubitatif au ton acide qui fût employé pour lui répondre.

« J'étais…

_Occupé. Je sais. Comme d'habitude. » Coupa Albus abruptement, pénétrant sans plus attendre dans la pièce.

L'occupant de longue durée eut la décence de paraître gêné jouant bientôt nerveusement avec ses manches trop longues, tout en suivant des yeux le manège du brun. Le dortoir s'apparentait actuellement davantage à un immense foutoir ambulant qu'à autre chose. Le sol était quasiment impraticable, recouvert par des montagnes de vêtements à la propreté évolutive, d'objets en tous genres du parchemin vagabond aux chaussures orphelines, en passant par les produits de salle de bain et les déchets de repas sur le pouce. Au milieu de la tempête, le lit au carré d'Albus et ses environs ordonnés apparaissaient comme l'œil du cyclone.

D'ailleurs, il venait à peine de franchir la porte qu'il était déjà en train de ramasser machinalement les premières affaires lui tombant sous la main. Toujours en marmonnant entre ses dents quelques douceurs pour ses camarades d'Enfer. Et il en était déjà à deux pulls, une cravate et paire de chaussettes, six enveloppes, une brosse à dents…

« Al… Laisse, tu veux ? Amorça Scorpius tout en s'approchant pour le délester de ces biens prudemment. On rangera tout ça ce soir après le dîner.

_Nettoyer. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le dise, on range quand c'est propre. C'est du simple bon sens !

_Certes, certes. On nettoiera aussi avant. »

Albus lui adressa pour seul réponse un regard si peu convaincu qu'il crût bon d'ajouter :

« Promis.

_Tu parles. »

Les affaires récupérées changèrent toutefois de mains sans rencontrer de réelle résistance. Plus du dépit familier qu'une véritable victoire, Scorpius s'empressa, d'ailleurs, d'aller immédiatement les déposer sur les lits de leurs propriétaires en prenant un soin tout particulier à ne pas défaire les vêtements pliés. S'activant avec bonne volonté, il perçut derrière lui les pas de son camarade dans le fond de la pièce, là où leurs deux couches se trouvaient. Il avait comme un pressentiment tout d'un coup.

Qui fut rapidement confirmé.

« L'évolution des idées en physique par… Ein-Einstein ? Et Inf… C'est quoi ces noms, Infeld ? Et tu as végété des heures sur un truc aussi chiant ? Même les précédents n'avaient pas des titres aussi piteux ! »

Tentant d'ignorer ses oreilles qui saignaient à la prononciation chaotique des noms de deux grandes figures de l'Histoire, Scorpius termina de poser la paire de chaussettes abandonnée sur la malle de Terrence. Il imaginait très bien derrière lui, Albus qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au livre de poche jaune canari qui traînait sur ses draps et qui devait tenir celui-ci du bout des doigts. De peur de se cultiver, chantonna une petite voix sarcastique dans sa tête.

« On en a déjà parlé. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

_Oh si. Bon sang mais à quoi ça peut servir… Y'a des schémas partout dedans ! »

Le brun avait désormais complètement disparu derrière la couverture tant et si bien que Scorpius n'apercevait plus qu'un amas de poils rebelles et épais s'agiter derrière, ponctué par le bruit répété de pages que l'on tournait. Assez vigoureusement d'ailleurs au passage.

« Ne me l'abîme pas Al. C'est un cadeau de Papa, j'y tiens. »

Le silence seul lui fit écho cette fois-ci. L'adolescent venait de se figer dans son exploration textuelle. Quand il leva la tête vers lui après un long instant de latence, ses yeux semblaient briller littéralement de panique.

« Il y a des chiffres. »

Ah.

« Des chiffres ensembles avec des symboles bizarres… »

On progressait.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il s'agissait d'équations et de formules, Al. Rien d'innovant, on utilise ça depuis des siècles et des siècles.

_Et même des lettres au milieu des chiffres !

_Oui. Ce sont des expressions littérales.

_La théorie de…quoi ? De la relativité ? « La théorie de la relativité déduit de sa supposition fondamentale une réponse claire et convaincante… » Ca dépend pour qui. Une réponse à quoi en plus ? On se le demande. Et ça continue : « Toute énergie résiste au changement de mouvement. » Certes. Je m'en doutais.

Et puis, machin, machin… Truc sur l'énergie, la matière tout ça. « La radiation solaire qui se propage dans l'espace possède de l'énergie donc de la masse. » Oui. Tout est tellement limpide maintenant. D'ailleurs, savais-tu que « le Soleil et toutes les étoiles perdent de leurs masses par radiation », Scorpius ? Hm ?

Hé ! Mais ça veut dire que le Soleil va devenir de plus en plus petit jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une miette spatiale ! »

L'exclamation ravie d'Albus manqua d'achever son camarade.

« Repose ça tout de suite, tu veux. Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un. »

Cette remarque eut tôt fait de doucher l'enthousiasme naissant du garçon. Vexé, il referma aussitôt le livre pour le lancer négligemment à son propriétaire. La réception catastrophique de ce dernier sonna au moins comme une revanche.

« Al ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai d…

_On s'en fout de tes machins merdiques. Si tu veux te faire du mal, n'emmerde personne avec. Ca mériterait le feu ces chiffons.

_La relativité est un des plus grands principes qui soient en Sciences ! Ce n'est pas un machin ! » Contra Scorpius, outré devant de telles affirmations erronées, énoncées par un ignare absolu.

Se contentant de hausser les épaules, le brun l'ignora pour aller se plonger dans ses propres affaires à quelques pas de là, fouillant valise, sacs et armoires visiblement à la recherche de ce qui l'avait amené ici en premier lieu. Symptômes caractéristiques de bouderie aigue chez le fils Potter.

« Les sorciers feraient bien de s'intéresser davantage à ces matières plutôt que de s'enorgueillir dans leur art.

_En même temps à choisir entre se tuer la tête sur des équations et étudier la Magie… » Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Albus entre ses dents.

Combien de fois, au juste, avaient-ils tenu ce débat interminable sans vainqueur ni vaincu ?

Ah oui, depuis ce jour maudit, cette date terrible où il avait finalement découvert la passion fervente de son ami pour les Sciences moldues. A cette sainte époque révolue de l'ignorance absolue, il ne comprenait pas comment Scorpius pouvait se laisser si souvent dépasser par leurs devoirs alors que son niveau en cours faisait plus qu'honneur à la réputation de sa famille. La curiosité l'avait poussé à mener son enquête et… Il était parvenu à découvrir comment ce grand imbécile occupait ses soirs et ses week-ends.

Il étudiait. Par lui-même. Pour le plaisir. Et ses cours, le contenu de ses livres ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'on pouvait trouver sur les étagères de Poudlard. Non, ces matières-là portaient des noms le plus souvent jetés dans les tréfonds obscurs d'une mémoire lointaine. Elles s'appelaient : Mathématiques, Biologie, Chimie, Electronique, Physique… Toutes revenues hanter Albus par le biais de son camarade de dortoir qui n'hésitait plus à afficher ses feuilles de révisions personnelles jusque sur le miroir de la salle de bain. Il y avait des manières plus tendres de se réveiller que d'être confronté à ça. Mais Scorpius semblait incapable de se faire à l'idée que ses goûts n'étaient pas partagés.

« C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu mets de un tel entrain à travailler tes comptes-rendus en Potions ? Que tu râles dès qu'il faut bosser en Métamorphoses ? Que l'Histoire de la Magie t'ennuie tout comme le Soin aux Créatures magiques ? Sans parler de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui…

_T'inquiète pas, tes bouquins sont là pour me rappeler combien ma situation est fantastique. Contra Albus, terriblement agacé par la justesse de cette remarque peu flatteuse. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment font les moldus pour étudier ça pendant des années. Pauvres d'eux…

_Ils se débrouillent avec ce qu'ils ont, et c'est pour ça que c'est formidable ! Justement !

_J'imagine que c'est pour ça aussi qu'ils s'émerveillent du moindre phénomène inexpliqué ? »

Scorpius chassa ces derniers propos du revers de la main faisant bientôt les cent pas dans les zones encore praticables de la pièce, les pans de sa robe flottant derrière lui comme une présence élégante.

« Cela brise leur quotidien c'est tout à fait normal qu'ils s'en étonnent. Surtout, ils aiment comprendre comment les choses marchent. Forcément, ce sont toujours des occasions ouvertes à de nouvelles théories ! Après tout, les événements étranges sont autant de défis à relever pour les scientifiques à l'avenir.

_Hmm…

_Les choses sont pourtant évidentes. Reprit fermement le garçon devant le peu d'attention qui lui était accordée. Ce n'est pas avec un balai que l'on mettra les pieds un jour sur Mars comme on l'a fait sur la Lune.

_Sans doute. Mais les moyens de transports magiques sont bien plus rapides que tous les trains, les avions, les voitures et bateaux moldues.

_Le transplanage est limité à l'intérieur d'un pays. Et la poudre de cheminette périclitera avec les cheminées. Quant aux portoloins, leur utilisation reste encadrée par le Ministère.

_C'est ce que tu veux bien croire. »

Distrait par de telles véhémentes interventions, Albus en était incapable de se souvenir de l'endroit exact où il avait bien pu ranger ce qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs longues minutes. Agacé d'être ainsi mis en difficulté par ses propres affaires qu'il contrôlait d'une main de fer habituellement, il ne put que se laisser choir mollement sur son lit, défaitiste.

« Et sincèrement les hiboux, n'est-ce pas un peu dépassé ? Quand on compare à tous les moyens de communication qui existent aujourd'hui entre Internet, le téléphone, les mails, les sms…

_Ca a du charme.

_Oh, c'est toujours plus agréable au départ, c'est certain. Mais sur le long terme, c'est le pratique qui l'emporte toujours. Sinon nous aurions gardé nos messagers médiévaux qui allaient porter à cheval des missives à l'autre bout du pays.

_Soit, imaginons que je te concède ce point-là, ça ne change rien au fait que la Magie est préférable dans tous les autres domaines restants. Parce que ce n'est pas une simple explication au monde, Scorpius. C'est une force bien présente qui s'exprime, un pouvoir sans limite qui tient dans le creux de nos bois de baguette. »

Un profond soupir échappa à Scorpius avant que celui-ci ne vienne s'asseoir à son tour sur son lit, ramassant au passage le petit livre jaune générateur de conflit.

« Bien. Alors pourquoi nous en servons-nous pour des tâches si ingrates ? Pourquoi les sorciers y ont-ils recourt pour faire chauffer leur thé quand des peuples crèvent encore de faim, de maladies sans que nous ne fassions rien contre ? A quoi cela peut-il nous servir de changer des animaux de couleur ou de faire cracher un jet de flotte à ses baguettes en question ? En quoi ça nous rend plus intéressants au juste ? Les sorciers sont des égoïstes. Ils se rencognent dans leurs misérables secrets sans prendre la responsabilité de leur pouvoir. »

Le silence perdura longtemps alors qu'ils se faisaient face l'un et l'autre, immobiles. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'animosité sur aucun de leurs visages. Ce n'était là que deux amis partageant leurs points de vue différents, profitant du calme paisible des lieux désertés.

« Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Osa finalement Albus avec prudence. Tu ne seras pas comme eux, si tu le veux.

_C'est même certain que je ne le serai pas ! »

Un rire éraillé échappa à Scorpius à ses mots.

« Je serai le premier scientifique-sorcier qui soit ! Je travaillerai à la fusion de ces deux mondes pour le bien de tous.

_Oh ? Et je dois quitter le pays ou la planète elle-même ?

_Non, tu seras mon fidèle bras droit bien sûr, Al ! »

Cette annonce enjouée sembla loin de ravir le principal concerné par le projet. Les épais sourcils se froncèrent soucieusement à la pensée de tels jours à venir, sans chercher à dissimuler l'inquiétude qui s'affichait librement sur chaque pore de peau.

« Je refuse de tremper dans ces conneries.

_Ce n'est pas bien difficile, tu verras ! Tout est une question de pratique.

_Tu as déjà essayé de m'expliquer, du Chinois aurait été mille fois plus compréhensible.

_Si tu me laissais le temps de le faire correctement sans avoir la tête complètement ailleurs, ça serait plus effectif.

_Ca ne peut pas être clair pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas les concepts et le vocabulaire de base, je suis désolé. »

Albus avait pris son ton le plus assuré, absolument décidé à ne pas subir à nouveau une quelconque tentative d'explication. Il se souvenait encore récemment de celle sur la formation des arcs-en-ciel qui lui avait été servie le temps d'un aller-retour en Soins aux Créatures magiques, cela avait bien rempli le quota. Il ne comprenait même pas les bases les plus simples.

Pour autant, le regard contrarié de Scorpius n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Je parie que je peux t'expliquer clairement les grands concepts de la relativité justement.

_C'est bien aimable à toi mais…

_Il s'agit d'une théorie qui a été développée par Einstein notamment et d'autres scientifiques au début du XXème siècle, une époque où les théories en Physique classique trouvèrent leurs limites.

_Scorpius, je t'ai dit qu…

_Tout est une question de référentiels. Continua l'adolescent, imperturbable, avant de corriger dans un sourire d'excuse. Enfin, je simplifie un peu évidemment. »

Ignorant le regard noir que lui portait un Albus Potter très clairement conscient qu'il ne serait maintenant plus possible d'échapper au terrible cours de rattrapages particulier, Scorpius reposa l'ouvrage jaune à côté de lui pour libérer ses mains, avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

« On doit toujours se placer dans un référentiel avant d'étudier quoi que ce soit. Et ils sont infinis. Bien entendu, le choix de l'un se fait aux vues de la situation. Mais pour exposer la chose, si nous prenions…hm, le Poudlard Express par-exemple ! Un train donc et bien l'on peut tout aussi bien choisir le référentiel du quai que celui du train. »

Le silence qui lui répondit fut assourdissant. Il semblait cependant bien plus motivé que jamais le grand imbécile puisqu'il reprit, semblant choisir avec soin chaque mot qu'il prononçait :

« Un référentiel, c'est comme un point de vue d'un endroit particulier. Pour un même objet d'étude, il existe différentes manières de se placer par-rapport à lui et donc de le regarder. Si on en revient au train, il est possible de le voir depuis l'intérieur, en étant un passager, comme il est possible de le voir depuis le quai, en parents inquiets. Tu suis ?

_Je pense surtout que vous utilisez des termes compliqués pour désigner des trucs absolument banals.

_Sans doute un peu. Reconnût bien volontiers Scorpius. Et je disais donc que l'on pouvait étudier un même objet depuis différents référentiels qui évoluent les uns par-rapport aux autres à certaines vitesses. Cependant, si l'objet reste le même, ses caractéristiques vont varier selon le référentiel.

Reprenons notre train, mais celui-ci roulant cette fois-ci. Et maintenant, imagine que…Morgane fasse de la voiture à pédale dans un wagon, en direction de la locomotive.

_C'est complètement con comme image, tu le sais j'espère ?

_Je ne peux pas faire plus claire sinon. Dépoussière ton imagination. »

Sale matheux prétentieux, songea plutôt Albus.

« Donc, plaçons-nous dans le référentiel du train. Comme un passager qui verrait la voiture se déplacer. La vitesse de celle-ci vaudrait une certaine valeur. Disons un mètre par seconde.

Par-contre, si l'on se plaçait maintenant sur le quai dans un autre référentiel… Je précise que le train roule toujours soit que le référentiel du passager se déplace par-rapport à celui du quai, il passe devant nous et l'on aperçoit la voiture avancer aussi. Quelle serait la vitesse de la voiture ?

_Un mètre par seconde ?

_Non du tout. Essaye de voir vraiment la scène, Al.

_En même temps une voiture à pédale dans un le Poudlard Express comment veux-tu… »

Scorpius ne semblant décidément pas résolu à le lâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris le concept et le sachant particulièrement têtu dans ses périodes, le brun s'exécuta, fermant les yeux pour essayer de voir clairement ce foutu train et cette piteuse voiture à pédales dedans. Il essaya de s'imaginer d'abord passager du wagon.

« Quand tu es dans le train, tu ne perçois pas vraiment sa vitesse. S'il roulait sans accélérer ni freiner, à une vitesse constante, tu ne te rendrais même pas compte qu'il se déplace. Tu arrives à imaginer cela ?

_Peut-être. »

Il est vrai qu'en tant que passager, le déplacement du train n'était pas aussi percutant que de voir la longue chenille depuis le quai. Se concentrant sur cette découverte, Albus visualisa ensuite la voiture remontant le wagon. Cela apparaissait désormais comme un objet avançant sur une surface immobile.

« Maintenant, tu es sur le quai. » Le guida Scorpius, comme lisant dans son esprit.

Albus suivit, se plaçant en spectateur. Il voyait très clairement le train passer devant lui, cette partie-là n'était absolument pas un problème. Le plus dur était de s'imaginer voir la voiture. Des immenses fenêtres firent aussitôt leur apparition sur chaque wagon dans sa tête, suffisamment pour voir clairement leur intérieur. Et il fit repasser le train à nouveau devant lui. La forme longue glissait le long du quai et la voiture remontait toujours. Pour autant, elle semblait le faire bien plus vite que dans la scène précédente. Beaucoup plus vite. C'était comme si le train l'emportait dans son élan.

« Une idée donc de la vitesse de cette voiture depuis le quai ?

_J'ai l'impression que le train apporte sa vitesse à celle de la voiture. »

Peu sûre de cette tentative, Albus ouvrit un œil timide pour tomber sur le sourire rayonnant de son camarade de dortoir.

« Exactement ! La vitesse de la voiture vaut : sa vitesse dans le référentiel du train ajoutée à celle de déplacement du train. Excellente déduction. Tu m'impressionnerais presque.

_Je t'emmerde le scientifique. Répliqua aussitôt le brun face à si peu de reconnaissance. Tout ça ne me dit absolument pas ce qu'est ta relativité au juste.

_Attends un peu. On y va doucement mais sûrement. Donc ! Cette conclusion était valable pour tout avant, on appelle ça la loi d'additivité des vitesses.

_Parce qu'en plus c'est faux ? Se scandalisa Albus.

_Non, simplement une petite correction a été nécessaire.

_Tu vas me perdre dans peu de temps…

_Ecoute. Garde simplement cette idée que les vitesses des objets étudiés varient d'un référentiel à l'autre. » Ordonna Scorpius d'un ton professoral de circonstances.

Qui ne dit mot consent, il continua immédiatement avec élan :

« Tout cela allait très bien dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'au jour où les scientifiques découvrirent une chose très étonnante. »

Albus se fit violence pour ne pas l'interrompre d'une remarque déplacée. Ses doigts allèrent cependant se crisper avec frustration sur l'épaisseur de son jean.

« La vitesse de la lumière, elle, est constante dans tout référentiel inertiel. Pour faire simple, dans tout référentiel tout court.

_Donc… Si à la place d'une voiture il s'agissait d'une lumière qui se déplace…

_Sa vitesse mesurée dans le train comme depuis le quai serait la même, effectivement. Compléta Scorpius, satisfait du répondant de son jeune élève.

_Et comme tu m'as dit que le truc sur la vitesse des objets étaient toujours valable… C'est la correction dont tu as parlée, c'est ça ?

_Exactement. Pour faire clair, la relativité est une autre manière d'étudier des phénomènes, en tenant compte de toutes ces découvertes notamment celle sur la vitesse constante de la lumière. Certaines théories semblant se contredire, il a fallût adapter la vision des choses pour que tout concorde à nouveau ensembles. Et pour répondre à ce besoin, on a cessé de considérer le temps comme une notion indépendante et inaccessible.

_Attends, attends ! Cinq secondes… Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par là ?

_Que le temps n'est pas régulier comme une donnée intouchable. Puisqu'il est mesuré par des horloges qui sont des phénomènes physiques, il en dépend logiquement. Tu parlais de la lumière qui se déplacerait dans le train à la place de la voiture ? Qu'ai-je dit, que sa vitesse était constante. Celles des objets varient mais la sienne non, alors qu'est-ce qui doit varier pour expliquer cela ?

_Je ne sais pas du tout.

_Vois ça comme un équilibre, si tu rajoutes du poids d'un côté, il faut en faire de même de l'autre pour le rétablir. De quoi dépend une vitesse ?

_D'une distance et d'un temps, merci je sais encore ça !

_Et bien voilà, c'est le temps et la distance qui vont varier. »

Cette conclusion arriva trop brutalement pour Albus qui se sentit perdu pour de bon. Clairement conscient de la difficulté de compréhension de son ami, Scorpius ne put retenir un sourire affectueux face aux efforts visibles qu'il déployait pour tenter de rester accroché.

« Pour que ce soit vraiment clair, il faudrait que j'emploie des termes assez violents. Je préfère en demeurer au stade de ce résumé : en relativité, lorsque l'on étudie un événement, d'un référentiel à l'autre les distances et les temps mesurés ne sont pas les mêmes entre eux. Si dans un premier référentiel on mesure une longueur entre un point et un autre, elle sera différente depuis un autre, pour autant c'est toujours entre les mêmes points qu'on la mesure. C'est pareil pour le temps. Il y a une contraction de l'espace et une dilatation du temps.

C'est ce qui a donné lieu au paradoxe des jumeaux. Certains scientifiques avançant que si l'on envoyait un des deux dans une fusée qui se déplacerait très vite autour de la Terre pendant plusieurs années, et qu'il revenait retrouver son frère ensuite, il serait bien plus jeune que lui.

_Mais ce n'est pas une matière de tordus bien entendu… » Ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Albus avec une certaine hargne.

Le rire de son ami lui répondit en écho. Au moins, il semblait dans cette affaire qu'un d'eux s'amusait vraiment. Toujours le même néanmoins. La prochaine fois il écouterait Oncle Ron. Vraiment.

« Donc, dilatation du temps… Ca sous-entend que celui mesuré depuis un autre référentiel est plus grand que le temps dans le référentiel de « base », je suppose qu'on peut le désigner ainsi ?

_En très gros, oui. Le référentiel de base est celui dans lequel l'objet étudié est immobile.

_Plus d'informations s'il te plaît.

_Et bien, si tu repenses au train et ce qu'on a dit sur le fait de ne pas percevoir son déplacement…

_Le référentiel de base est celui du train donc, quand on est passager ?

_Affirmatif. Même si on parle plus de référentiel propre, en fait.

_Et si on prenait une fusée, ce serait le passager aussi ? La fusée avance bien si on l'observe dans un espace. Mais si on place l'origine de notre repère dans la fusée, si on la prend comme référentiel, le repère se déplace avec elle donc…elle est immobile dans ce repère. Immobile dans son référentiel. » Constata Albus sans pouvoir dissimuler la satisfaction qu'il ressentait présentement à comprendre enfin une tortuosité des matières maudites.

Scorpius hocha vivement la tête.

« Je savais que tu avais l'âme d'un excellent bras droit ! Les non-pratiquants ont trop tendance à abandonner quand ils rencontrent la première contrariété. Il ne faut pas pourtant se laisser distancier comme ça par les écritures. Ce n'est que du langage pour mettre sur feuille des théories en quelques lignes. Rien de plus. Ce n'est pas pire que de découvrir une nouvelle langue sincèrement. Et je crois que si chacun s'en donnait vraiment la peine en bénéficiant d'un… »

Mais Albus n'écoutait absolument plus son camarade, plongé dans ses pensées et les fraîches explications qu'il avait reçues. Tournant et retournant dans tous les sens ce qu'il avait retenu, tentant au mieux de clarifier cela autant que possible, de considérer cette vision du monde assez particulière malgré tout. D'y trouver son compte aussi.

Pour se faire il considéra la situation d'un œil nouveau mais indéniablement sien malgré tout. Ils étaient ainsi tous les deux, assis l'un face à l'autre sur leurs lits respectifs, dans un dortoir vide. Il évaluait la distance qui les séparait à quatre-vingt centimètres environ, en se plaçant dans le référentiel propre du blond. Maintenant s'il ajoutait à la situation son référentiel…

Quoi c'était du bricolage de physique version Potter ?

« …et je serai vraiment ravi à l'avenir si tu le désires, t'aider à t'informer plus et encore sur ces sujets qui sont si marquants pour notre société actuelle comme prochaine, par le progrès et…

_Scorpius ? »

Ce dernier s'interrompit aussitôt, interloqué par ce si soudain changement d'humeur du brun.

« Oui ?

_Tu as bien parlé de contraction des longueurs, non ?

_En effet. La distance propre, donc la distance mesurée dans le référentiel propre, diminue vue depuis un autre référentiel. Tu veux que j'explique à nouveau ?

_Je préfèrerai une mise en pratique. »

Il y eut le bruit d'un livre qu'on jetait au sol et puis, plus rien.

Que l'éclatant papier d'emballage d'un cadeau de Noël oublié sous un lit pour unique témoi…référentiel.

* * *

**-REJETÉE-**

* * *

_Propriété artistique : J.K. Rowling._

'Jour,

Pour ma défense, cela fait très longtemps que j'imagine Scorpius amateur de Sciences moldues. A contre-courant avec les traditions de sa famille, et je vois davantage Drago Malefoy laissait faire son fils que s'opposer à une décision de libre-arbitre qu'il doit envier ne pas avoir osé dans sa jeunesse.

Désolée si j'en ai perdu certains, j'ai essayé de rendre accessible ces concepts autant que possible mais là, Scorpius se lance quand même dans un sujet de haut vol de Physique. Je peux assurer à ceux qui paniqueraient que vous ne verrez pas ça même en Terminale S. Ni même plus tard pour la grande majorité des scientifiques.

Et pardon aux quelques connaisseurs de Relativité passant par là qui auraient trouvé cette explication honteuse est bonne pour les ignorants. Il faut savoir se rendre accessible, Mesdames, Messieurs.

Ah, et je me suis permise de prendre des libertés par-rapport au canon puisque J.K. Rowling n'a pas précisé davantage dans l'oeuvre originale. Pour le reste des publications, je continuerai à respecter clairement les informations officielles. Ici, c'était exceptionnel.

Au plaisir de revoir les plus courageux. ^^

* * *

_Victime conciliante suivante : Bellatrix (Tome 5)._


End file.
